Kamen Rider OOO (Rider)
Kamen Rider OOO may refer to any the following characters. KROKM_0177.PNG| King (OOO) (former)|link=King (OOO) Eiji hino.jpg| Eiji Hino (current)|link=Eiji Hino OOO-Tatoba.PNG| Kamen Rider Bujin OOO (alternate reality)|link=Kamen Rider Bujin OOO Combos Kamen Rider OOO's forms are called . By scanning the Core Medals in the OOO Driver with the O Scanner a second time after transforming, OOO can unleash the Combo's finishing attack. Statistics: *'Height': 194 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 15 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. , known as the , is the main combination that is always used by Kamen Rider OOO using the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This Combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. After passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. Tatoba Combo's ending theme is entitled "Regret nothing ~Tighten Up~". Appearances: W Forever, Episodes 1-14, Movie War Core, 15-22, 24-28, Let's Go Kamen Riders, 29-33, 35-37, 39-41, OOO Wonderful, 46, 48, Movie War Mega Max, Super Hero Taisen, Movie War Ultimatum, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen - Gatakiriba= Gatakiriba Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 6 t. *'Kicking Power: '''16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.2 sec. , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: '''Kuwagata', Kamakiri, & Batta. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the , shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. heavier than Tatoba Combo. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. Gatakiriba Combo's ending theme is entitled "Got to keep it real". Appearances: Episodes 6, Movie War Core, 16, OOO Wonderful, Movie War Mega Max - Latorartar= Latorartar Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 7 t. *'Kicking Power:' 11 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's yellow combination, using the powers of Kazari's Core Medals: Lion, Tora, and Cheetah. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the , which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the . Also, Latorartar Combo's running speed is faster than Accel Trial, although it sports weaker armor and greater agility, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. The name of this Combo has been variably written as "Latorartah" and "Latoratar" in various print materials. Latorartar Combo's ending theme is entitled "Ride on Right time". Appearances: Episodes 9-10, Movie War Core, 15, Let's Go Kamen Riders, 40, 42, OOO Wonderful, 45, Movie War Mega Max - Sagohzo= Sagohzo Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205cm *'Rider Weight:' 110kg Ablity Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking power:' 10.5t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100m/6.5s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's grey combination, using the powers of Gamel's Core Medals: Sai, Gorilla, and Zou. As Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the attack by firing the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shock-waves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the . Although Sagohzo Combo is the toughest and strongest of the first five Full Combos, its jumping height is considered to be weaker and it has the slowest running speed. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. Sagohzo Combo's ending theme is entitled "Sun Goes Up". Appearances: Episodes 12-13, Movie War Core, 15, 33, 35, 38, OOO Wonderful, Movie War Mega Max - Shauta= Shauta Combo Statistics *'Length': 203cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''3.5t *'Kicking power: 8t *'''Maximum Jump Height: 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Shachi, Unagi, and Tako Core Medals. As Shauta Combo, OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the . The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. Although Shauta Combo is better well-suited for underwater combat, its also very weaker than the other combos due to its punching and kicking power, but it has fantastic flexibility. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Tako Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. Shauta Combo's ending theme is entitled "Shout Out". Appearances: Episodes 24, 26-28, 41, OOO Wonderful, Movie War Mega Max }} - Super Combos= Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10t *'Kicking power: 15t **'Prominence Drop: '''150t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Taka, Kujaku, and Condor. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the , with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominent. As Tajadol Combo, OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at its opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the . Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart, on the target. Tajadol Combo's ending theme is entitled "Time Judged All". Appearances: Movie War Core, Episodes 20, 22-23, 25, 28, Let's Go Kamen Riders, 29, 31, OOO Wonderful, 48, Movie War Mega Max, Kamen Rider Taisen Taja Spinner The is a shield-like gauntlet that is used by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and mismatches that include the Kujaku Medal. It can shoot fireballs and medal-like projectiles, project streams of fire, guard against attacks, and, when used for physical attacks, adds fire to OOO's punches. By placing seven Core Medals, Cell Medals, or a mixture of the two into its and then using the O Scanner, OOO can initiate a finishing move, which continuously draws power from the O Medals placed into the Taja Spinner. If Ankh's Core Medals are placed in the Taja Spinner for a Giga Scan, OOO can perform the , generating a phoenix-like aura around him before charging at an opponent and striking them. A Giga Scan can be performed by using only Cell Medals for a non-elemental attack, but it won't be as powerful as a Core Medal-fueled Giga Scan. In the final battle with Dr. Maki, Eiji uses the Purple Core Medals to perform the Giga Scan, which launched the Medals at Maki, creating a black hole upon impact and destroying Maki as well as sucking all the Core Medals (save Ankh's Taka Medal) into the future. - Putotyra= Putotyra Combo Statistics: *'Length': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.5 tons *'Kicking power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 210 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 3.3 sec. "TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo". also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's purple combination. Pared up with the famed Tajadol Combo, Putotyra is easily one of the most powerful Combos in OOO's arsenal, but it will slowly turn him into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long until recently when OOO managed to gain control of the Purple Cores (if barely), but he still suffers from the physical strain resulting from Combo use, and is still at risk of "letting himself go" if he does not consciously keep control. As a result of the purple Medals residing in his body, Eiji is undergoing a process known as "Greeedification", gradually turning him into a Greeed the longer the Medals are inside him. Putotyra Combo has a power that is capable of destroying or at least damage the Core Medals. After Eiji gains two more Purple Medals, he can either access this form in the usual way or can transform straight into Putotyra while in Greeed form. Unlike the other combos, Putotyra Combo causes most of the OOO armor to become white and cannot form a Random Combo with the other Core Medals, as the purple Medals are made in nature as the antithesis of desire, negating the power of the other Core Medals. The O Scanner announces this Combo by the call rather than just its name "Putotyra". But, in the toyline, the OOO armor was purple instead white in the show and can do mix-and-match Random Combo with the other Core Medals. Putotyra's flight speed is faster than Tajadol, has greater jumping height, and its punching and kicking powers are stronger than the other Combos, making the "Invincible Combo" nickname a well-deserved one. This Combo consists of the dinosaur-based Core Medals: Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno. As Putotyra Combo, OOO uses wings on the Ptera Head, called , to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air; the horns on the Tricera Shoulders, called the , which can stretch into various lengths according to Eiji's command; and the claws on the Tyranno Legs, called , to enhance his kicking. He can also combine the thigh armor to form a tail, called the , that can give off a devastating blow. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the . When activated, OOO uses his Torikera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, and the Tyranno Leg's Tail Divider to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. Putotyra Combo's ending theme is entitled "POWER To TEARER". Appearances: Episodes 32-34, 36, 39, 41-42, 44, OOO Wonderful, 47-48, Movie War Ultimatum (Director's Cut), Wizard 53 Medagabryu The is Putotyra Combo's signature weapon, enabling Kamen Rider OOO to unleash the full potential of the Purple Core Medals. It can change between its and its . The Medagabryu can draw out the full potential of the Cell Medals, by inserting a number of Cell Medals into the "mouth". Doing so in any Combo other than Putotyra will make it announce a Combo and a jingle remix, except for Tajadol Combo. When Cell Medals are inserted into the Medagabryu while in Putotyra Combo, OOO can initiate a finishing move depending on the weapon's mode. *Axe Mode: *Bazooka Mode: The Medagabryu can be used with other Combos in Axe Mode, but Bazooka Mode is only usable while in Putotyra Combo. The Medagabryu is the most dangerous weapon OOO can wield to the Greeed, because it has the power to destroy Core Medals, thus permamently killing a Greeed. It also can absorb a massive amount of Cell Medals to charge up its attack power, thus destroying a Greeed in one hit instantly if it properly hits. }} - Movie Combos= Statistics: *'Length': 197 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 tons *'Kicking power:' 18 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 280 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3.9 sec. , also known as the and the , is an exclusive Combo from the OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders film. This Combo is made up of the Taka, Imagin, and Shocker Core Medals. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , which Kamen Rider OOO executes by first gathering energy between his hands, which changes into the symbol of the Shocker Medal. He then launches the symbol at his opponent, and the symbol attaches itself to the chest of the opponent, and as it does, OOO gathers energy in either hand, which form the Taka and Imagin Medal symbols, respectivley, and then launches them at the opponent. The three symbols then merge into the symbol of Tamashii Combo and explodes. Tamashii Combo only appeared in the film as OOO uses this Combo only once before its lost forever when the Shocker and Imagin Medals dissolve away when the timeline was restored. - Burakawani= Burakawani Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm. *'Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power:' 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 90 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 seconds is Kamen Rider OOO's orange combination, using the powers of the reptilian-based Cobra, Kame, and Wani Core Medals. Burakawani Combo is the movie-exclusive Combo in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, but it was "mysteriously" lost after Gara Dragon was destroyed. However, Burakawani Combo was restored during Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. Burakawani Combo's body is covered in a substance called , which makes him able to heal instantly after taking any attack. As Burakawani Combo, OOO's eyesight is doubled and gains infra-red vision, use the tutle shell-like , which can be joined together to create an energy shield called the , and use the on his legs to generate an energy crocodile head, which chomps his enemies with every kick. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first slide before unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers, which generate a giant energy crocodile head to bite through the target. Appearances: OOO Wonderful, Movie War Ultimatum Burahngi The is a pungi that Kamen Rider OOO can use in Burakawani Combo. When OOO plays a song into the Burangi, he performs the , where a giant hooded cobra is summoned from the Cobra Head's "ponytail" to attacks enemies. The Burangi only appears in The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, though oddly, it didn't come as part of the full Combo, but rather, it was a tossed-aside flute in Feudal Japan. How a pungi appeared in Japan is unknown. - Super Tatoba= Super Tatoba Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm. *'Weight': 87 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8 t. *'Kicking power:' 25 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 300 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3 seconds is Kamen Rider OOO's ultimate combo. It was shown in the movies Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max and Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, as well as Wizard's last episode Neverending Story. It is an evolved version of Tatoba Combo accessed by the Super Medals. The colors of Super Tatoba are inverted compared to the original Tatoba Combo (meaning that he's mostly red, yellow and green and not black). Super Tatoba Combo has the Super Taka Head, similar to the Taka Head Brave while in Tajadol Combo and a pair wings which enables him to fly similar to Putotyra Combo, the longer and sharper Super Tora Solid tri-claws, and the spiked Super Batta Legs. Because the Medals powering this Combo are displaced in time, OOO, like the Super Galaxy King, can stop time to gain the upper hand on his enemies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , which is a more powerful version of the Tatoba Kick. Appearances: Movie War Mega Max, Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard 53 }} }} Equipment Devices *OOO Driver *O Scanner *O Medals *O Medal Holder *Candroids Weapons *Medajalibur *Taja Spinner *Medagabryu *Burahngi Vehicles *Ride Vendor References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:OOO Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders